This invention relates generally to lighting devices and more particularly to a self-contained photovoltaic powered light. More specifically, the invention is directed to a packaging assembly for the solar cells.
In the prior art, there exists many electrically powered outdoor lighting systems which are utilized to illuminate pathways, yards, certain areas of parks, or other predetermined areas. Typically such lights are connected to the public utility system, or similar source of electrical power and are controlled by preset timing devices so that they illuminate at nightfall and extinguish at a predetermined time, such as approaching daybreak, or the like. Such lights require extensive cabling, including conduits as well as appropriate timing mechanisms and are thus relatively expensive to install and maintain. In addition thereto, by utilizing electric power generated in the traditional manners, such as by the burning of fossil fuels, additional contamination of the environment occurs as well as depletion of fossil fuel sources. Therefore, there is a need to provide a source of illumination for predetermined outdoor areas which does not require connection to a public utility source of power or the like and which is relatively easy and inexpensive to install and requires no maintenance.